Drifting
by dreamingsilver
Summary: Anchor me. Please... I beg of you. His life is slowly disappearing, along with his last requests. Can be applied to Ryou or Yugi or Malik. Or heck, even Mai if you tried really hard. Non yaoi.
1. Into Nothing

Disclaimer: If I could, I would, but I can't.

Shadow: I think you need to explain…

Me (aka silvers): :p I will if they review!

''''''''' ''' '''

Slowly….

I'm drifting…

But so slowly that you can't see

the pain, the wear, the tire on my face.

Slowly…

I'm fading…

Drifting not of my own volition.

Not by my consent.

I want to be anchored, here and now,

And not see this place as "then."

But I can't help it, I'm drifting…

I can't fight it, I'm fading…

Out of time, out of existence.

Slowly…

Drifting…

Fading…

Into nothing.

''''''''' ''' '''

Yes, tragic. Probably set in the Battle City Tournament, when Bakura is beaten by Marik, and Ryou is being sent to the Shadow Realm. Or the final battle when Yami was against Marik, with Malik and Yugi disintegrating. Meh, you choose. It was meant for Ryou though. (A/N: Please note, I have a lot more to add to this. In fact, I have it all typed out already. All of that extra, just waiting for 5 reviews, even flames.)

Shadow: What a bargain! -.- I'd pass.


	2. Out of Sync

Silvers: ;; I got impatient, heheh.

Shadow: For those that lack a working brain, or don't have an ounce of common sense, I am a guy, and proud of it.

Silvers: Dreadfully proud.

Shadow: -so don't you **dare** get the gender confused, or, or…

* * *

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh: twisted anime, even more warped by the English version (so I've heard). Painfully long battle scenes. As a manga, decent as far as I've seen. But why would I want to own it?

* * *

Take me with you -

somewhere away from this drifting,

.....anywhere..............................fading

But even I am fading away from you

........................drifting

Hold me…

..........Anchor me…

Confirm to me that I'm still here.

Hating to be drifting – out of your grasp.

........................fading

And now I'm wondering – would you even miss me?

Should I cease this (useless) struggling?

Because, truly, who would really miss me?

Would you remember who I am, who I was…

Or would you forget upon this fading memory, …. of me.

Slowly, here I am - I'm fading,

.....Out of time...

..............Out of sync…

.......................Out of life itself…

Quickly, please come here and rescue,

This last lingering bit of me.

* * *

Shadow: or… What was I talking about?

Silvers: u.u;;; an easily distracted mind, this one has.

Shadow: is frusterated How do you make threats?!

* * *

I have to admit, I think I've outdone myself with this part. I'm terribly proud of it, despite it being the most melancholy portion of the poem.

Xx There doesn't seem to be a real plot line… sorry peoples! I'll try to incorporate some kind of story later.

And now, the responses!

violet-dreaming- LONG REVEIWS ARE GOOD! Most of my poems have been darkish as of late. You're just going to have to bear it, and repost that story of yours pronto! – or I'll start emailing you like crazy :P

starlit jewel – You finally reviewed! Disclaimer translation: If I could (own it), I would (own it), but I can't (own it). Shadow: How could you ever forget that I am a guy?!

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru - Lots of people seem to like Ryou, and lots of people seem to like to see him get hurt… haha, poor Ryou.

Thank yee all for reviewing and have a "Happy" Christmas as Ryou would say!

Note: just refinished it. Ignore the ...s those imply spaces


	3. Forced Fate

Silvers: Hah, I'm on a role! Added a new chapter on this poem, and I see a plot line coming- somewhere…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I have it!

* * *

Please…

. . . . . . . I'm begging…

For I'd like to return,

To this place, this seeming hell -

That I've come to recognize as home.

Please…

. . . . . . . Continue to hold on…

Please remember me,

As I am…

. . . . . . . As I was...

And, now, I regret all those times

That I failed to (even try to) tell you…

How I'd wish we'd be,

Companions – and not forced partners of fate

But now, as I see this world fade

Guess I couldn't be any later.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing, Hikari Girl and Starlit Jewel! I know this is short, but there's a long stanza after this.

Shadow (in response to Starlit's comment): Oh yeah, I'll take you all on!


	4. Of Such an End

Silvers: Well, what do you know, I'm still here. TT

I know there was a typo earlier, "I'm on a **roll **not **role**." But it's too complicated to go back and edit.

* * *

Disclaimer: Never will own it.

* * *

Where – am I…? 

. . . . Where am I…. now?

Are you there,-still?

. . . . . Can you hear me?

I'm sorry, apology ---- cut short

As my mind d . . i . . . t . . along with my thoughts

. . . . . . . . . . r . . . f . . . s . . .. - lost in the void

I'm so sorry - it's to my regret

For not warning you of this inevitable fate, . . .which binds me to the darkness

This cancer slowly consuming, . . . gradually erasing every bit of me

Every memory,

. . . . bordering the forgotten,

Every evidence of my existence,

. . .. . . fading with the mist,

Of life's past,

. .. . . .swirling on.

It's to my lament that even I don't know the cause of this demise

…Are you still there?

Could you be the rescue – of others bound to fall victim of this disease

It's flooding my mind…

. . . . .. taking over my soul…

Slowly erasing…

. . . . . . . .Gradually deteriorating…

Taking captive, this crying heart

Please remember, please strive – to find the cure before all fall victim of such an end

Of such a _cursed_ end

* * *

Shadow: Just review already.

Once again, the ". . . " imply large spaces because the fanfiction uploader thing won't accept tab spacing!


	5. Beyond the Morrow

Silvers: Yeah, it's been a while.

Shadow: _**hello! FINALS!** _Get with the program and start studying!

Silvers: ...whacks Shadow on the head with a spatula

Shadow: ...

Silvers: much better.

* * *

Disclaimer: Never did, never will.

* * *

And now you know, and now we see. 

You still here, and me, drifting.

I'm glad, at least, that my last wishes were heard.

Even if these dreams are never maturing to reality.

The world's fading now, fading gray on grays

Don't you cry, for my sake.

It's my desire for you to remain

. . . . . . as before

And as I see my life being washed out by the rain,

I pray that you might recall

. . . . . . . . me without sorrow

But I do hope that I could stay, until tomorrow

. . . . . . . . .but I suppose, it would be a impossible plea, to linger beyond the morrow

This last remaining hope, I leave to you.

Please remember this memory…

. . .Never forget what you've seen…

My friend…

. . . . . .Friendship unrequented…

* * *

**Unrequited, unrequented, my word, same thing**

Shadow: TT morrow! What have you been smoking?

Silvers: hah! I looked it up and it's a real word! MORROW IS CORRECT!

Note: Now it is the last chapter, after much hesistation. Thanks to all - starlit jewel and DarkMagicianGirlHikaru for sticking with me!


End file.
